


Ms. Marvel ( Kamala Khan)

by GretS



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Ms. Marvel - Freeform, grets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick fan art piece. Ms. Marvel aka Kamala Khan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Marvel ( Kamala Khan)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The character of Kamala Khan belong to the receptive owners.

 

Quick fan art of Ms. Marvel ( Kamala Khan) from Marvel Comics. Fan art by Me ( GretS.) 

 


End file.
